Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of currently the most widely used flat panel display apparatuses and includes a lower substrate on which pixel electrodes are formed, an upper substrate on which a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the two substrates.
When a voltage is applied between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer. The formed electric field changes arrangement of liquid crystal molecules that form the liquid crystal layer so that polarization of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer changes. An amount of light that passes through a polarizing plate varies in accordance with the change in polarization of the light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. Since the amount of the light that passes through the polarizing plate may be changed by controlling a magnitude of the electric field formed in the liquid crystal layer, an image may be displayed by using the change in light amount.
Transmittance may vary in accordance with a wavelength due to wavelength dispersion of light incident on the liquid crystal layer. Therefore, color coordinates on the same color including different grayscales may vary.